Exodus
by Gray Druid
Summary: Another Naruto AU. What if Orochimaru's attack on Konoha had been more... Effective? Many bad things. Of course, it could also lead to a chance for Naruto and others to unveil some hidden bad-assery. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of Steel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and for the record, if I did, you would never hear the phrase 'Believe It!' Ever. I do however own all my original characters. I bought them at a flee market for 3.50

"America" – Speech

'America' - Thoughts

_America_ – emphasis

**America** – indicates _extreme_ emphasis. And the letters aren't **fat**, they're just big boned.

It's time. To rock. That's right, my second fic has now begun. This fic is an AU of Naruto NOT A HIGHSCHOOL ONE! It takes place during the chuunin exams and splits off from there, and it is significantly more serious than my other fic (it would be hard not to be really), so if you have aversions to sort of dark material (blood, death, carnage, rape, pillaging, etc.), get thee gone! Also, you'll notice I **try** (note the extreme emphasis) to be funny with most of my AN. This is because I usually write comedy, and it feels kind of wrong to write something that never makes anyone laugh, so get used to it. And no, this is not yaoi. OR yuri. F34R MAH S7R41TN3SS!!

Ahem (Actually, it's not hentai in any form)

Anyway, that was my humor for the day, don't expect much more. On with the story!

--

The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke gathered lightning in his hand

'That is freaking AWESOME! But… Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's jutsu? How is Sas- Oh right, Kakashi-sensei probably didn't spend that whole month just teaching Sasuke-teme how to copy Bushy Brows.'

Naruto sniffed derisively 'You don't see me copying other people's moves! Only someone as lame as that bastard would rely on copying other people with his _precious_ sharingan.'

Of course, completely missing the irony of Sasuke being trained by the infamous copy-nin himself, Naruto went back to watching the match, though he suddenly felt a little drowsy.

Sasuke looked up, then like a flash of the lightning he wielded, he streaked towards Gaara. He briefly saw thin tendrils of sand belatedly rouse to block him.

He smirked 'Too slow'

The next second, his arm shattered the shell of sand protecting his opponent and his lightning reached out and licked blackened trails in the boy's skin.

Gaara opened his eyes and screamed.

There was a muffled whump and a glint of sun on metal.

Then there was a rain of steel.

Thousands of kunai fell from the sky, and the ground was splattered with red.

With one scream, an eternal silence followed.

--

Ouch, cliffhanger. Yes, this is the way a real insane ninja-snake would have done it, and that happens to be exactly what Orochimaru is. So anyway, that's the first chapter. Actually, I'm kind of liking this as a one-shot now, but I have more chapters ready. Well, please read and review, and tell me what you think. One-shot, or series? You decide! Okay, actually you'll tell me what you want and then _I'll_ decide, but your input matters! Probably.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

Okay, I know I said I might keep it a one shot, but I had another chapter ready, I was bored, and it was really short. And I really wanted to keep writing this. Besides, one person requested I keep going, so that's enough for me. Anyway, here's chapter 2, complete with much death and despair. And uh, puppies. Yeah. It's really hard to be upbeat after writing (or reading) this chapter. Enjoy!

--

Naruto blinked and shook his head, piecing together thoughts from the fog of sleep.

'Ugh, must've dozed off for a minute. That must have been a really boring fight. I wonder if Sasuke won.'

Naruto looked around, but couldn't seem to clear his vision.

'All I can see is a red blur. I wonder why there's so much red. It's not even a very good color, just like a really emo orange. Heh, emo. Like Sasuke. Why isn't anyone talking? I want to know who won. What about the fight? Why does my hand itch? Is that a scream?"

Suddenly the world crystallized.

The bleachers were stained with blood, some still flowing, some pooled and still. Everywhere there were people. Some were writhing and crutching various wounds, some trying to help the injured, some professionally cleaning and bandaging their own injuries before taking defensive stances, some not so restrained sprang off in all directions, and some just stared vacantly at the blood, empty.

Only some.

Not all. Only _some_ of the hundreds of people. Some. A handful.

The rest died.

Died like Zabuza, stabbed a dozen times.

But these were no demons. There was the old pervert, Ebisu, glasses broken by the kunai sheathed in his eye.

There was the crimson eyed women who led Team 8, she blocked four, but the other six found their mark.

There was Chouji, no visible wounds but the blood still dripped from his back, splashing on a half-full bag of chips.

There was the man who sold Naruto his wallet for a fair price, and never really hit that hard when he chased him after a prank, too many wounds to count.

TenTen, pierced in a dozen major arteries.

Shino, one in a kidney, the other buried in the back of his neck, bugs bursting from the wounds like blood-drenched larva.

Kiba, again nothing visible, but staring ahead with dead, milky eyes as Akamaru whined, licking his face, his hands, before curling up next to him, occasionally pawing at his stiff fingers, as if to will them to move again, to pet him, to tell him it was okay.

And then… Naruto threw up.

'No. Oh God no.'

Iruka. Just one. One kunai, right through his heart.

And Naruto felt it. A knife in his heart.

It stopped his breathing, doubled him over with pain. He vomited, threw up until he was reduced to dry heaves, then shuddered on the ground.

He tried to cry, tried to scream, tried to deny it to the world.

But the knowledge was there.

He knew all about death from the academy. He knew how a direct blow to the heart was always fatal. Remembered how Iruka had taught them about it on Valentines day, a morbid joke. That same day he gave Sakura a valentine, and she threw it away before she went up to Sasuke an-

'Sakura! Sasuke!'

Naruto looked around frantically. Where were they? Sasuke had been fighting, and Sakura had been… right… next to him…

'No'

Naruto turned.

And saw Sakura, slumped over the rail –'must have been leaning out to watch Sasuke'- five kunai protruding from her back. No bloodstains. Her dress was already red. But it dripped to the ground, mixing with the others, indistinguishable, a testament to the equality of death.

He looked down.

There was Sasuke. His perfect face marred by the kunai that pierced the top of his head and punched through just above his right eye. Dozens of other wounds. But his face. Still, however deformed, it held a smile of victory.

And still the tears wouldn't come.

--

Yep. I told you there was death and despair. I'd like to say the next chapter is upbeat and cheerful, but I don't really think that's gonna happen in this fic. And, on that note, what do you guys (and girls) think about maybe bumping up the rating? I'd really prefer not to, but the way this fic is going, I might need to involve some hardcore stuff. So, what's your opinion? And I swear, this time I'll actually wait to hear from more people before I go off and do it. Anyway, please read and review, and if you have any other questions or concerns, you can e-mail me at graypersona at gmail, and seriously, if you're just gonna flame me, try to be creative. I have spam filters, so don't bother with something like "you suck donkey balls". Be original. Anyway, next chapter up soon!


	3. Preview: A Chosen War

Okay, before anyone gets all excited or anything, let me say 2 things: first, this is not an actual chapter, and second, this AN is really long. Just warning you. As the title says, this is a preview of my own original work: _A Chosen War_. This is just so you guys can see what other sorts of things I write. Anyway, this is the prologue as it appears on fictionpress, and you will also be able to find it, along with later chapters (whenever I put them up), at fictionpress (imagine that). If you're wondering why I'm putting this in here instead of an actual chapter, It's partially because I'm too lazy to write for both my fics (if you're only reading one, you really should check out my other, they set each other off nicely I think) right now, and this is easier to do, but mainly because in my opinion fanfiction has a wayyy better community, and I wanted to get some feedback from you guys. Assuming anyone actually reads this.

Also, for anyone who might be utterly confused by my style of dropping straight into the action, here's a _very_ short summary of important stuff to know:

Takes place in a fantasy world

Jorn is the main character

Stahlverts are basically robotic suits of armor (mechs, though not near as big as, say, a gundam)

Safirs are their currency (in some parts of the wold)

There, summary over. Read on!

--

Jorn grinned cheekily as half a dozen militia marched him out of the pub.

"So," he said, eyeing the captain in his worn but obviously functional armor "Do you guys bring out your Stahls' for every drunkard in this town? I'm surprised the people haven't revolted."

The captain snorted and motioned to the motley collection of officers who still hung near him, hands on their weapons, "In case you haven't noticed, we _are_ the people-"

This time it was Jorn's turn to snort.

"-And no" the captain continued testily, "we only make arrests in our Stahlverts for drunken, _dangerously armed criminals_. Seen any?"

Jorn smirked, "Nope, unless you count that wasted guy under the bar. His fashion sense _is_ criminal, and if his breath isn't a dangerous weapon, then I don't know what is."

One of the militia-men guarding him chuckled involuntarily.

The captain silenced him with a simple raised eyebrow, then turned back to Jorn.

"Really? Because we heard rumors of a wanted man hiding out in this building."

At this Jorn gave a theatrical sigh and shook his head "Is it my fault that every girl in town is romantically attracted to me? I mean, I don't mind the attention, but can you blame a guy for trying to lay low for a while?"

This time several of the men laughed, and most loosened their grips on their weapons, convinced he was just another drunkard. This time it took a full glare for the captain to restore order to his ranks.

"I will ask you one more time. Are you the man that Lord Syless has offered a bounty 500 Safirs for capture, dead or alive?"

"_Yes_"

Death was unleashed on an unsuspecting militia in a small town in southern Skattenlass.

Jorn twisted, his left boot connecting with a man's ribs, eliciting a sharp crack and a cry of surprise as the man hurtled backwards. By that time, Jorn had already moved, a straight punch that shattered a guard's nose, then a backhand blow to the elbow of a man in the midst of unsheathing his sword. The joint cracked then bent unnaturally, and the man released his sword as he writhed in pain, sending the short blade twirling through the air. As sunlight skittered across its edge, Jorn moved like a man possessed, flowing from one guard to the next, shattering bones with brutal punches and swift kicks.

The sword sank its tip into the soft ground just as his first victim, for they were truly just that, not real opponents, began to rise, his own blade in hand. Jorn swept the sword clear of the earth, and with the same movement, severed the man's jaw with a vicious backhanded swing.

The captain and his other two militia stood in their armored suits and stared blankly at the carnage.

Jorn dropped the sword, turned to the three men, and reached for the bundle on his back.

--

Ahahaha! That's right! It's a cliffhanger! If you want more, check it out at fictionpress under _A Chosen War_ or under my pen name: persona15 (dammit, I just realized that persona 15 without the space looks exactly like personal 5). Anyway, please read and review, and hopefully I'll have real chapters up for both my fics very soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Survival

Wow, that was an amazingly angsty chapter. Oh, there's some in this one, but I also introduce my new 'anti-angsting' device. Read and see!

--

'No' Naruto saw all of them. He was frozen, death his only companion.

He watched as ninja poured into the stadium and began attacking the survivors. He saw some fight back, others frozen, like him, as they were hewn apart by the attackers. As he watched, he saw a glint of light off of something suspended above the stadium

Suddenly a group of enemy ninjas broke off and moved towards him. Naruto made no move to escape. He watched without emotion as they ran towards him. He silently accepted his fate.

'I'll die. The I can be with Iruka again. And Sasuke, and Sakura. It's over'

Naruto started to close his eyes as the first ninja reached him, sword outstretched…

Out of nowhere four serpents shot into the man, lifting him off his feet. As he screamed in pain, the serpents twisted, then flung him into the stadium like a ripped doll.

Naruto started, then watched in amazement as the other three ninjas were consumed by a silent grey fire.

In a blur, two more ninjas appeared in front of him, watching the men burn. Satisfied that they were effectively ash, they turned to him. One was an ANBU, with the traditional armor and sword, complete with a tiger mask.

'I've never seen that one before…' Naruto thought absently

"OI! KID! What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" yelled the other ninja, bringing him out of his daze to examine her. It was his proctor from the Forest of Death,

"A-Anko?"

She shot him an annoyed glance, then started scanning the area "That's my name. Now get your ass in gear." Addressing the other ninja, she murmured "Looks like most of them are coming from the north. We were right about Suna then. The best path for escape seems to be the west gate. Go gather the other survivors, and watch for henges."

Tiger mask nodded "Hai, Anko-sama" and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Anko rounded on Naruto. "What are you doing!? Why aren't you ready to go?"

Naruto just looked up at her confusedly "B-but everyone's…d-dead. What are we doing?"

Anko blurred, then suddenly Naruto was thrown backwards by the vicious punch in his stomach. Naruto scrambled up and screamed at her "What the hell was that for you psychotic bitch?!"

Anko snorted "We were sent in here to find the survivors after Orochimaru's contraption went off. Obviously you're not a survivor." As she turned to go Naruto called out after her.

"Wait! That contraption, y-you mean… t-th-…" Unable to find the words, he motioned to the metal object suspended by ropes that he had seen earlier, then at the rows of corpses.

"Yeah, that. It was hidden by one hell of a genjutsu, the same one that put everyone to sleep, and we're pretty sure the effects were more pronounced on those that should have been able to see through it. It's just like that damn snake." Scowling, Anko turned to dart away, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand.

She turned around, and saw his eyes, blazing with hate and (this had to be her imagination) seeming to tint red around the edges, and felt the killer intent rolling off him in waves. "I'm coming with you. I'm gonna rip that snake-eyed little fucker apart for what he did."

Anko grinned at him, the cold, deadly grin that sent lesser ninja scattering. "You and me both kid. Follow me, and don't fall behind." Naruto just nodded.

Like a pair of lightning bolts, they dashed away through the carnage.

--

Yep, another short one. Don't worry though, I'm uploading two chapters in one go, and the next is much longer. Oh, and the ANBU is my original character Kaihaku **Hikyuu. Kaihaku means gray, and a Hikyuu is ferocious leopard-like beast. Fun, eh?**


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning

Yay, a chapter that actually has some length! Actually, I was wondering if anyone knows the actual dimensions of konoha, or like a map or something. Because I'm mainly just making up stuff here, and I'd really appreciate if someone could help figure out what it's actually like (canon-wise). Thanks, and happy reading!

--

Naruto pulled a kunai and spun, bringing it up under the ribs of his foe, who was held by three of his clones. As they dropped the lifeless body however, all three clones and a log were consumed by a raging ball of fire. Naruto appeared in the air above the man responsible and, forming a clone, spun it through the air and threw it at the ninja, using the momentum to rebound himself off a building, and releasing a hail of shuriken at the same time. However the clone was intercepted by another fireball, and the ninja contemptuously batted away the shuriken with his wakazashi. Naruto swore, then prepared for another assault, when suddenly a swarm of snakes lashed out and crushed the man against a wall.

Naruto just looked away and started moving again. He was operating on pure instinct now, only his Kage Bunshins and training from the academy allowed him to keep up with Anko as she set a breakneck pace through the massive village.

Finally coming to a stop in a sort of courtyard atop a tall building, Naruto started to catch his breath, only to be startled into a defensive stance by the arrival two more ninja. However, after seeing Anko relax after a hand sign from one, Naruto sighed, and then noticed the one who had signed was Tiger-mask. However, a familiar voice broke Naruto out of his reverie.

"Naruto, I guess you made it too." Naruto turned to the one who had spoken, shocked.

"Shikamaru?!" The boy stepped out from behind Tiger-mask.

"Yeah, it's me."

Naruto remained stunned "B-but how?! With the genjutsu, and the kunai, and the ninja…"

Shikamaru's shoulder's tightened as he recalled what had happened. "I was already asleep when the genjutsu took effect, and I woke up and saw the kunai, so I managed to dodge them, but…" Shikamaru's voice cracked, but he kept going "I saw them die Naruto. I saw Ino… Chouji… Kiba… Everyone Naruto, everyone from the Academy's dead."

Naruto nodded "Even Iruka…" he mumbled softly. Shikamaru sat down, tears streaming down his face. "Dammit."

Finished talking to Tiger-mask, who promptly vanished, Anko trotted over "Well, I hate to break-up this teenage angst-fest, but not everyone's dead. Apparently most of Team Guy got away thanks to that Hyuuga brat, and speaking of which, that one on team 8 survived too, probably 'cause of their 'super-bloodline' or whatever they call it now. And besides, you two are alive, right?"

Naruto glanced at her coldly "Sure, thanks. Only _most_ of our friends are dead. That makes me feel so much better. Why don't yo-"

Before he could finish Anko walked up and slapped him across the face. "You think I was trying to make you 'feel better'?! Let me tell you something you little emo baby, it _never_ feels better! You're gonna hate this for the rest of your damn life. You are never, _ever_ going to forget the looks on their faces as they died! And every time you're gonna ask, 'why me'! But you know what?! It isn't about _you_! _You_ were the lucky one! If you wanna say 'why them?' then go the hell ahead, but stop acting like it was you that got turned into fucking a pincushion. _You're alive_! So if you wanna stay that way, and maybe make the son-of-a-bitch who did this pay, then you've gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself and start learning how to survive!"

Pausing to catch her breath, Anko continued "It looks like the enemy has blocked off the west exit, so Kaihaku is going to direct the rest of the survivors towards the south tunnels. They should be able to lose any pursuit there."

Shikamaru looked up "By survivors you mean…"

"Low-level ninja, any civilians we could get to. Most of us are busy trying to slow down the invaders, but we're going to have to abandon the village."

At this Naruto jumped up, face livid "What!? How could we abandon the village!? This is our home!"

Anko just sighed and chuckled sadly "Not anymore it isn't. We've lost this fight." Seeing Naruto's outraged look, she continued "I don't mean we're leaving permanently, but we can't hold the village. We're gonna leave, then when we've built up enough strength, we're gonna take back the village. They won't be able to take complete control of the village for some time, not with the guerrilla forces we'll leave behind, and their internal politics should help just as much. Trust me, we'll be back to kick their asses before their down licking their wounds. Now come on."

Just as she started to leave however, Shikamaru spoke up "Actually, I don't think we should follow the main group." At this Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Explain."

Shikamaru shrugged "It's simple really. While I agree that the tunnels are the best escape for a large group of people, there is another alternative. A small group under a henge could slip out the main gate with relative ease. This is a large group of ninja from disparate sources. Likely they have no effective way to identify each other besides headbands. Without ours, and without our distinctive appearances, we would be nearly impossible to distinguish."

This time Naruto piped up "Oi, but why should we? What's the point?"

"_Because_, the enemy won't be expecting it. And if we split our forces, then even if one if caught, the other will still be at large. And, because it is obviously preferable for the larger group to survive, the smaller group would also be capable of staging a distraction if it appears that the main group is in danger of being caught."

Anko considered his suggestion quickly. "Okay, this actually sounds like it could work. I'll signal Kaihaku, then we'll head out. You guys are going to be part of the secondary group, because I don't have time to get you to the main one now. Are you ready for this?"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, their eyes cold and hard.

"Then let's go"

--

Well there it is. Real plot, imagine that. Anyway, things are starting to heat up for our heroes now! Normally I'd try to bore you all to death with a ridiculously long author's note, but I'm way to tired, So please read and review!


End file.
